


Giving up

by Luluannabell



Series: SuiKa One-Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluannabell/pseuds/Luluannabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war, Karin is hit with the realization that Sasuke will never be interested in her. Suigetsu shows up and finds her depressed state utterly disturbing. [One-Shot. Rated T for language to be on the safe side.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So! I'm going to start posting the One-Shots I already have on fanfiction.net over here. Just once in a while so I don't annoy everyone to death.  
> Have fun!

She was spread out on her back in high grass with her eyes closed. She knew he was there, he wasn't exactly being stealthy at it, but she didn't have the energy to deal with him. She didn't want to. The reason she moved to this field was to be alone, not to talk to some annoying kappa.

“You're depressing.”

Karin answered only by opening her eyes, looking up at the cloudy sky before they met a snarky smile, showing a single tooth. There was too much on her mind to deal with this, so she simply stared at him angrily, hoping he'd go away. She heard a loud thump as a sword was thrust into the ground close to her head, but didn't flinch. Suigetsu leaned forward and closed the space between them marginally, one hand still on the sword's handle. With a slow intake of breath, she closed her eyes again. Her mind wandered back to what made her come here in the first place. Why did it do that? Did her brain want her to be miserable?

“Oi.”

Something stirred in her stomach, and she could feel it coming up to her throat. Gently she removed her glasses with her right arm, then draped that one over her eyes. No, she refused to do it. It wasn't happening. She felt sick.

“Are you crying?”

Once again, Karin kept quiet. A tear slipped past her arm, running down to her ear. Ew. Why did crying have to be so disgusting? Why couldn't the hurt in her heart be undone by biting her arm? It healed seemingly all other injuries.

“Man, you're scarier than usual when you're depressed.”

Accompanied by a thump and a tremble of the earth, Suigetsu sat down in front of the blade of his sword. A glance and she could see him leaning against it with his arms behind his head, looking at her.

“Shove it.”

“Oh, she does speak!”

He grinned at her for a moment, but shifted his glance to the front very soon. Silence shrouded them. Karin could feel it quelling in her stomach again, that sick feeling. A sob escaped her lips, so she pressed her arms tighter to her eyes, knowing they would leak again.

“He rejected you a few times before. You were never like this.”

“I told you to... shove it.”

“I'm being generous here, not everyone gets to speak about their feelings with the great Suigetsu.”

She could feel his obnoxious pride rattling her bones. Karin wanted nothing more than to punch him, but couldn't gather enough strength to lift her arms. That, and she knew she wouldn't be able to see anything with the water in her eyes.

“Ugh. I never thought I had to pull this card.”

Suspicious, she dared another glance at Suigetsu. Granted, Karin couldn't really see much without her glasses, but he was looking at her again.

“We're teammates. Team Taka. Come on. Let your whiny feelings out to me, we can't do shit if you're depressed like this.”

“You're an ass.”

“Karin.”

She could feel a hint of urgency in his tone. Did he actually mean this? Did that annoyance really want to hear about her feelings? No, that wasn't right.

“You just want to make fun of me.”

“Alright, whatever. You know what, I'm going then. Get over this on your own.”

Just as he was about to stand up, Karin grasped his shirt with her left hand. She could hardly understand. Why did she grab him like that? She wanted him to leave.

“Talk.”

He was urgent, nearly worried. That information seemed to hit a switch in her brain.

“He's got Pinkie.”

“Pinkie?”

“There's no way. I can't win against Pinkie. The way he...”

Her voice was reduced to sobs. Thinking about the way Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl made her stomach turn and rumble, her eyes water. She let go of her glasses and Suigetsu to cover each of her eyes with a hand and rub them, trying to get rid of the tears. It wasn't very effective.

“I see.”

Another glance. It seemed like Suigetsu was holding her glasses. Maybe even inspecting them.

“So, you're finally giving up on him?”

It felt like a weight was dropped on Karin's heart. She started bawling loudly.

“Oh shit, oh shit, stop that! Ok, stop it, you're really-”

He abruptly cut off when Karin sat up and looked at him, sniffing. Shock was written all over his blurry face.

“I'm giving up.”

This time, he was silent. She couldn't muster enough strength to say any more, so Karin concentrated her entire being on calming her sobs and her heart. Giving up. It was inevitable. She had suspected it when Sasuke asked Pinkie to kill her if she wanted to join his group, but she had pushed it to the back of her mind. He was, he was in love with her. There was no missing it. Even after trying to kill each other. They were in love with each other. During the war, it had become obvious. She had tried to ignore it. Her dream in the Infinite Tsukiyomi was a day at the beach, lying in Sasuke's arms. How foolish could she have been to believe it could ever become a reality? A fool, she was a fool.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

“'S okay.”

At that, she practically threw herself to his chest, trying to stifle her sobs, but knowing it was futile. She couldn't just get over it just like that. That's why she had moved away from the village. Away from the battlefield, to a field with high grass. To be alone. To act like she didn't exist, to let this pain fade away.

“This is creeping me out more than what you've ever done before.”

“Shut it, Suigetsu.”

His hand moved to her back and started gently stroking it, calming her just a little. It was nearly like a hug. She hadn't had one of those in the longest time.

“You know, Jugo and I thought about going around a little. You know. We can't just stay in one place the whole time. You coming with?”

Karin allowed herself to nod to that question. She could even feel the smallest of smiles grace her face. She would get over it.

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi I wrote this way, way before Karin's depressing dream came out in the anime. And I'm glad I did.


End file.
